


[podfic] Collectible, by valderys

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock collected things - that was obvious. But not by <i>design</i>, surely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Collectible, by valderys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collectible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113978) by [valderys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys). 



Title: Collectible  
Author: [valderys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 11 MB  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
File Length (word count): 12:06 min (1,766)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?2nadr5f28iodu7m)

Note: For my "possession/marking" square on Kink Bingo 2010.


End file.
